Be Warmed
by AngelDO
Summary: [KaiSoo/KaiDo] CHAPTER 1 UP. "Itu.. aku tidak mau karena semuanya juga menyangkut masa lalunya, Baek. Masa lalu seorang Kim Jongin,"—Kyungsoo
1. Prolog

Kai memutar bola mata malas, menatap seorang laki-laki yang tengah berdiri dengan jengah. Sesekali laki-laki itu mengigiti kukunya sendiri. Kai menarik salah satu komik dan mulai membukanya, mencoba untuk mengusir gangguan yang ada dihadapannya. Baru saja Kai membaca sebuah kalimat, tiba-tiba tubuhnya digoncang-goncangkan dengan keras. Kai langsung melempar komik ke sembarang arah.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, hyung?!" Kai menggertakkan giginya. Malamnya yang tenang sekarang terganggu oleh laki-laki jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Huh, Kai~ aku sedang bingung.."

"Apa yang kau bingungkan, hah?"

"Baekhyun memberikan aku sebuah undangan."

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin pergi kesana, tapi mana mungkin aku pergi sendiri. Aku ingin mengajak seseorang,"

"Undangan apa memangnya?"

"Ulangtahun temannya Baekhyun,"

"Lalu? Kau bisa pergi dengannya, 'kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Tidak-tidak. Baekhyun membantu temannya itu menyiapkan acara ulangtahun,"

"Kau bisa mengajakku, hyung. Jadi berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti orang yang mengantri buang air."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak akan menolak?"

Kai menyipitkan matanya, sedangkan Chanyeol justru menatapnya tak percaya. "Ya, memang siapa temannya Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. "Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo."

**.**

**.**

**Be Warmed**

**Copyright © 2014**

**By AngelDO**

**.**

**Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo**

**(KaiSoo/KaiDo)**

**Drama, School-Life, Romance.**

**Teen**

**Backsong Fanfiction**

**| Ailee – Evening Sky |**

**Please, Don't Copas or Plagiat this Fanfiction, because this Fanfiction owner by AngelDO..**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

Alunan musik mengalun berbalut keindahan malam. Satu persatu orang mulai berdatangan ke sebuah acara dengan teman pesta kebun itu. Kalau kalian pikir, pesta ini dimiliki seorang gadis, maka kalian salah. Karena pesta seorang laki-laki pemilik marga Do—Do Kyungsoo. Pewaris tunggal dari Do Corp. yang merupakan salah satu perusahan terbesar dan berpengaruh di Korea. Ini adalah acara ulangtahunnya yang ke-17. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ingin ulangtahunnya di rayakan. Tapi, berhubungan ini yang ke-17 tahun, maka Kyungsoo mau-tidak mau harus menuruti permintaan kedua orangtuanya. Meskipun tamu-tamu di pestanya ini hanyalah teman-teman dan keluarga dekatnya saja. Tidak lebih. Karena Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka dengan kemewahan yang berlebihan.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas sebal. Acaranya memang sudah berlangsung lebih dari satu jam. Kyungsoo sudah meniup lilin, memotong kue, menerima hadiah dan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya. Kyungsoo duduk disebuah bangku yang kosong. Berkali-kali ia melihat ponselnya. Orangtuanya belum juga datang, padahal mereka yang memaksa Kyungsoo untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya. Sekarang? Kemana mereka? Bahkan tadi, Kyungsoo harus merelakan potongan kue pertama pada Baekhyun—sahabatnya. Padahal ia ingin memberikannya pada kedua orangtuanya itu.

Kyungsoo menatap langit malam yang tidak menampakkan sama sekali bintang. Terlalu kelam. Bahkan bulan hanya muncul setengah, karena setengahnya lagi tertutupi awan. Acaranya tidak terlalu hebat—menurutnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki paruh baya berlarian ke arahnya. "Tuan muda Do..! Tuan muda!" Kyungsoo yang namanya dipanggil oleh pelayan keluarganya itu langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa, Lee-ahjussi?" Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata dipicingkan. Tidak biasanya pelayannya ini menunjukkan wajah cemas seperti ini.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar... mereka.. mereka kecelakaan!"

.

.

Mata Kyungsoo tak berkedip. Semuanya terlalu cepat, dan tak dapat diterima oleh akal sehatnya. Kemarin mereka baru saja berbincang mengenai acara ulangtahunnya, dan sekarang ia melihat kedua orangtuanya terbaring diruang ICU dengan bantuan paramedis yang sibuk didalam sana. Kyungsoo layu, kakinya lemas, tak peduli ia duduk dimana. Tak dirasakannya lantai dingin yang menyapanya ketika ia duduk.

Perlahan airmata turun dikedua pipinya. Semakin lama semakin cepat, dan tak mampu di kontrolnya. Seseorang mengusap punggungnya, memberikan kekuatan pada sang sahabat. Dia Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung saja memeluk Baekhyun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Baekhyun. Ia menangis dalam diam. Namun Baekhyun merasakan punggung Kyungsoo bergetar hebat.

Tak lama, seorang dokter keluar. Peluh membasahi wajahnya, terlihat jelas bahwa sang dokter telah berusaha sekuat tenaganya. Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dibantu Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana, Dok?" pelayan Lee bertanya, namun dijawab gelengan oleh sang dokter.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya. Lukanya terlalu parah,"

Kyungsoo mendengar itu. Seketika tubuhnya melemas, paru-parunya tak mampu memasok oksigen dengan baik, hingga seluruh pandangannya mengabur dan.. gelap.

**.**

**Be Warmed**

**.**

Jarum pendek menunjuk pada angka duabelas, sedangkan jarum panjangnya mengarah pada angka satu. Sudah lebih dari satu jam, Kyungsoo terlelap dalam mimpinya. Dan ketika dirinya bangun, ia mendapati cahaya putih menyilaukan matanya. Dibiaskannya cahaya tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mendapati seseorang tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang ditangkupkan di kedua tangannya. Ia tak tahu siapa orang ini, karena dari warna rambutnya saja ia tidak mengenalnya. Ya, lebih tepatnya ia hanya mengenal Baekhyun—dengan rambut berwarna keunguan.

Pergerakan Kyungsoo membangunkan orang itu. Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna ketika melihat siapa yang menjaganya sekarang.

"Kai?" Kai mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain ketika mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ya," hanya satu kata yang mampu diucapkannya. Kyungsoo menunduk, tiba-tiba airmatanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Ingatannya kembali berputar diotaknya. Masih ingat mengapa ia bisa pingsan. Masih ingat ketika dirinya mendengar kata maaf yang merupakaan sebuah tanda kehilangan. Masih ingat ketika Baekhyun mengusap punggungnya memberikan ketenangan. Kali ini tidak ada Baekhyun, lalu siapa yang akan memberikannya ketenangan?

Kai? Tidak mungkin.

"He-hei! Kau menangis?" Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo menangis hingga tubuhnya bergetar justru panik. Ia reflek duduk diranjang, lebih tepatnya mengambil posisi disamping Kyungsoo. "Jangan menangis.." katanya ikut gemetar. Bukan karena ikutan bersedih, tapi ia agak gugup.

"Dimana.. Baekhyun.." gumamn Kyungsoo.

"Ia sedang membeli makan dengan Chanyeol. Aku disuruh menjagamu,"

"Aku ingin bertemu orangtuaku," jelas Kyungsoo. Kai menghela nafas. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memegang punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan panas menjalar dari punggungnya karena sentuhan Kai. Tangan Kai dengan perlahan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih belum tenang," katanya lembut, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. Dan membuat wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. Buru-buru Kai maupun Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya masing-masing.

"Tapi, aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka.."

"Masih ada esok hari, kau bisa istirahat dan kita bisa memakamkan kedua orangtuamu,"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam dan bergerak tak beraturan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia diam, lebih tepatnya sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri. Sampai ia memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kai.." Kai berdeham tanda menjawab, "Maaf.. tapi bisakah kau menemaniku?"

.

Mereka berdua diam. Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, dan Kai yang bingung ingin menjawab apa. Sejujurnya hatinya masih sangat tersakiti karena Kyungsoo. Tapi, ia sendiri tak bisa membiarkan orang yang dicintainya melewati masa sulit sendirian—tidak—maksudnya hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun—sahabatnya.

.

"...hanya sampai aku merasa sanggup untuk hidup sendiri," tambah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

2014-05-23

Gyaaaah~~ cerita KaiSoo macam apa ini? Next atau delete aja?

Bisa minta sarannya dikolom komentar?

Gamsahamnida~~ ^^

Dear,

AngelDO


	2. Chapter 1

**Be Warmed**

**Copyright © 2014**

**By AngelDO**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Four Month Ago**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memasukkan barang bawaannya ke dalam apartemen. Ini pertama kalinya ia tinggal disana, karena ia ingin belajar untuk mandiri. Ya, meskipun memang kenyataannya, Kyungsoo sudah sangat mandiri, karena ia sering di tinggal-tinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya berpergian. Namun, sekarang perbedaannya adalah Kyungsoo ditinggal pergi orangtuanya yang tidak akan pernah kembali. Kyungsoo menata satu persatu barang yang dibawanya bersama Baekhyun.

"Kyung, ini mau ditaruh dimana?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebuah figura yang berisikan tiga orang yaitu; Kyungsoo, ayah, dan ibunya. Waktu itu umur Kyungsoo masih 11 tahun. Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, diambilnya figura tersebut.

"Aku yang akan menaruhnya, terimakasih Baek," Kyungsoo memberikan seulas senyum, Baekhyun melihat senyuman itu dan itu bukanlah senyum Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Namun, Baekhyun masih memakluminya karena Kyungsoo pasti masih berduka. Meskipun ini sudah lewat satu minggu semenjak kepergian orangtuanya.

Setelah itu, tak ada pembicaraan lain diantara mereka. Kyungsoo sibuk mondar-mandir kesana kemari, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Sampai suara bel menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya, Kyung.." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dan tinggal satu sentuhan kecil, semuanya telah selesai.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa baru datang disaat kami selesai, eoh?" Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang memukuli Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ya! Ya! Sakit, Baek~ ugh!"

"Sudahlah Baek, tak apa.. Oh ya, maaf aku belum membeli persediaan makanan, jadi aku tidak bisa menyediakan kalian apa-apa sekarang," Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendapat seorang laki-laki berkulit agak cokelat itu menatapnya tajam. Apa memang seperti itu tatapannya? Entahlah,

"Eh, Kyungsoo, tak apa. Kami juga membawakan makanan untuk kalian, kami mengerti." Chanyeol nyengir, membuat Baekhyun mual.

"Jangan nyengir terus Park, ayo kita siapkan makanannya.." Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol ke dapur. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai berdua.

.

Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap biasa. Ia segera duduk didepan Kai. Kai tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo agak risih. Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Kau tak perlu tersenyum kalau tak ingin tersenyum," kata Kai membuat Kyungsoo tertohok. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dadanya terasa nyeri. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" lanjut Kai. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku baik, terimakasih sudah bertanya,"

Kai menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar nada suara Kyungsoo. Kenapa suaranya terdengar ketus? Apa yang salah? Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang sibuk memainkan telapak tangannya sendiri. Kai tahu, itu salah satu kebiasaan Kyungsoo ketika dirinya gelisah dan gugup.

"Kau besok sudah masuk sekolah, 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, semenjak hari dimana orangtua Kyungsoo meninggal, ia tidak masuk sekolah. "Kau sudah melewatkan satu minggu,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau mengedikkan bahu?" tanya Kai lagi. Rasanya ia kurang puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasakan kecerewetan Kai mulai merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali sih," celetuk Kyungsoo dengan suara super kecil, namun pada dasarnya itu masih bisa didengar oleh Kai.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan itu semua kalau memang ingin aku temani,"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai, ingin ditemani? Ah, Kyungsoo ingat waktu di rumah sakit ia meminta Kai untuk menemaninya sampai ia benar-benar bisa hidup sendiri. Apa Kyungsoo masih membutuhkan Kai sekarang?

Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar. Aku malas mendengar kecerewetanmu," jelas Kyungsoo. Dan itu sungguh imut dimata Kai. Membuat Kai menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya.

**.**

**Be Warmed**

**.**

"Kyung, aku dan Chanyeol pulang dulu ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ah, iya jaga diri baik-baik. Lalu, kau Kai.. aku menitipkan Kyungsoo padamu," jelas Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kenapa Baekhyun jadi ikut-ikutan cerewet.

"Aku sudah besar, Baekhyun. Tidak perlu kau titipkan juga pada Kai."

"Lalu? Aku tidak peduli, yang pasti kau harus bersama dengan Kai,"

"Baiklah, noona~" celetuk Kai.

"Heh! Aku ini laki-laki, kalau memang niat memanggil kakak, panggil aku hyung!"

"Ugh, kau tidak pantas aku panggil hyung, tahu!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar perdebatan antara Baekhyun dan juga Kai hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. "Sudahlah Baek, ayo kita pulang.. dan Kai, jangan panggil Baekhyun noona,"

Kai mengedikkan bahunya, ia melangkah masuk ke apartemen Kyungsoo lebih dulu. Tak peduli tatapan membunuh Baekhyun, dan gelengan kepala dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya. Dan oh ya, jangan lupakan bahwa nantinya Kyungsoo hanya akan berdua saja dengan Kai. Ugh, memikirkanya saja membuat perut Kyungsoo mual.

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai menutup pintu dan beranjak masuk, dilihatnya Kai sedang tidur-tiduran dengan televisi yang menyala. Sesekali ia cekikikan karena film yang ditontonnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia mengambil jaket. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo berpakaian rapih langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Supermarket,"

"Biar aku temani,"

"Ah tidak, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,"

Kai bangkit dan menahan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan. Pancaran mata yang tajam dari Kai membuat Kyungsoo menciut. Kyungsoo tak berani menatapnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan," jelas Kai. Ia juga memakai sweater yang tergantung didekat pintu masuk. Ia berjalan lebih dulu, dan Kyungsoo mau tidak mau mengikutinya di belakang.

.

Lift kosong, hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Kai disana. Kyungsoo yang larut dalam pikirannya, sedangkan Kai yang sibuk dengan ponselnya tak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya mulai gelisah. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka naik lift. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disamping Kai. Tubuhnya agak merapat, Kai merasakannya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang meremas tangannya sendiri. Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, laki-laki itu menunduk.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. Sial nasibnya karena apartemennya berada dilantai 10, rasanya sangat jauh untuk sampai ke basement.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Kai yang makin khawatir dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Ia yang jengah sontak menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, berusaha agak laki-laki itu mengehentikan gerakan tangannya yang tak beraturan itu. Kyungsoo agak terkejut, namun ia menghela nafas. Rasa gelisahnya mulai menghilang perlahan.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya lift berhenti tepat di basement. Kyungsoo langsung menarik Kai untuk segera keluar. Maklum saja, tangan mereka masih bertautan. Lebih tepatnya Kai yang masih menggenggamnya, entah sadar atau tidak.

"Kau takut naik lift ya?" mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin membulat saat Kai menyadari kegelisahannya tadi.

"Ya, sebenarnya kalau tidak sendirian aku berani."

"Benarkah? Tadi kau tidak sendirian, tapi kenapa masih takut?" Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya. Haruskah ia mengatakan pada Kai yang sesungguhnya? Tapi, apa Kai tidak akan tersinggung?

"Ya.. itu karena terlalu sepi," bohong Kyungsoo, padahal kalau berdua saja dengan Baekhyun ia tidak akan takut. Namun, bedanya sekarang ia bersama Kai. Ia merasa tetap sendirian, karena Kai tidak memperhatikannya—lebih tepatnya bersikap cuek. Jadi, Kyungsoo seakan sendirian didalam sana.

"Oh," Kai menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Kau bawa kunci mobil? Aku bawa motor, tapi sekarang sedang hujan."

"Ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya." Kyungsoo menyodorkan kunci mobilnya dan Kai segera meraihnya. Menekan tombol untuk mengetahui dimana mobil Kyungsoo. Ternyata letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Kau dan Chanyeol lebih sering menggunakan motor dibanding mobil kalau ke sekolah. Jadi, aku tahu.."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya? Perkataan Kyungsoo seolah mengartikan bahwa selama ini Kyungsoo memperhatikannya. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah lama berhenti mengharapkan cinta Kyungsoo. Jadi, ia tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Kalau memang Kai berhenti berharap, lalu kenapa Kai begitu perhatian terhadap Kyungsoo? Apa karena Kyungsoo yang memintanya waktu itu? Atau hanya karena kasihan pada takdir yang menimpa Kyungsoo?

Mereka berjalan. Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua tangan mereka masih bertautan.

**.**

**Be Warmed**

**.**

Kai mendorong troli yang baru saja diambilnya. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan didepan Kai, sembari menarik pelan troli dari depan. Mata bulatnya sibuk mencari bahan-bahan makanan. Baru kali ini, Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi bersama tanpa ditemani Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol. Kai menatap Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi. Ia tak mengerti tentang hatinya sekarang. Seharusnya ia senang, tapi karena hal yang dulu pernah Kyungsoo lakukan terhadapnya membuat rasa senang itu menguap entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia memutar badannya, dan menoleh pada Kai. "Kau ingin aku masakkan apa?"

"Eh? Aku terserah saja," pipi Kyungsoo menggembung.

"Aku serius, jangan terserah.. aku bisa memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Jadi, apa yang kau suka?"

"Ngg, ayam?" Kyungsoo mengulum senyum. Ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke tempat daging. Bagaimana kalau _chiken gordon blue_?" Kai hanya mengangguk. Ternyata banyak yang belum Kai ketahui tentang Kyungsoo. Ya, ia tidak mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo itu ternyata pandai memasak, dan lagi.. pengetahuan penting yaitu Kyungsoo ternyata takut naik lift sendirian.

Oh Kai, bagaimana bisa kau mencintai Kyungsoo padahal kau belum mengetahui apa yang tidak atau disukai Kyungsoo?

.

.

Dengan segenap rasa senang yang bergumul dihatinya. Ditambah aroma masakan yang mengundang cacing-cacing diperutnya berdemo minta segera diisi. Kai duduk dimeja makan. Ia hanya bisa melihat Kyungsoo sibuk kesana-kemari didapur sendirian. Niatnya ingin membantu, tapi Kyungsoo melarangnya.

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo melepaskan apron berwarna biru, dan menggantungkannya didekat kulkas. Ia membawa dua piring dan meletakkannya didepan Kai. Harum masakan Kyungsoo membuatnya mabuk kepayang—oke! Ini berlebihan. Kai juga menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelas milik Kai dan miliknya. Setelah dirasa semuanya selesai. Kyungsoo duduk diseberang Kai.

"Nah, selamat makan!" katanya riang. Setelah lewat satu minggu kepergian orangtuanya, Kai baru melihat kembali senyuman Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Ya, selama ini Kyungsoo memang tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum asli yang berasal dari hatinya.

Kai mangambil garpu dan menyantap seiris daging ke dalam mulutnya. Mata Kai berbinar, sungguh! Masakan Kyungsoo benar-benar enak, bahkan mengalahkan ibunya sendiri. Oh Kyungsoo, sebenarnya siapa kau ini? Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Kai.

"Bagaimana?"

"Wuahh, _mashita_~ terimakasih, hyung!" Kai tersenyum lebar, dan menyantap makanannya lagi. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu sekarang. Apalagi tadi, Kai memanggilnya hyung? Sudah lama, Kyungsoo tidak mendengar Kai memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Akhirnya mereka makan didalam keheningan, hanya sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring menemani makan malam mereka.

.

.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu," kata Kai tanpa memandang ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa berangkat sendiri.."

"Tidak ada penolakan," Kai akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan ambang pintu apartemen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang punggung itu dengan bingung.

**.**

**Be Warmed**

**.**

Apakah ini salah satu kesalahan yang telah dilakukan Kyungsoo? Kenapa semua anak disekolahnya memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh? Dan lagi, beberapa kerumunan siswi saling berbisik, menatapnya penuh curiga. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, setelah lebih satu minggu ia tidak masuk. Apa sebegini besar perubahannya? Atau, hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja?

Di depannya, ada Kai yang berjalan lebih dulu. Kyungsoo memang cukup terkenal di sekolah. Peringkatnya selalu berada paling atas diseluruh angkatan. Ya, mengalahkan senior atau juniornya. Sekarang Kyungsoo memang berjalan dibelakang Kai, ngg, hari ini mereka berangkat bersama. Ashh, Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya sendiri. Inilah penyebabnya Kyungsoo diperhatikan seluruh anak di sekolah.

Yap! Karena berangkat bersama Kim Jongin—Kai, salah satu murid populer karena ketampanannya dan juga prestasi dibidang non akademik. Kalau bidang akademik, Kai masih diatas rata-rata, meskipun masih jauh dibawah Kyungsoo. Sampai disebuah belokan, Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai. Lorong cukup sepi, jadi ia berani melakukan hal itu.

"Cukup sampai disini, Kai.." Kyungsoo berjalan melewati tubuh Kai, tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Kai. Kyungsoo tahu betul apa yang ada dipikiran anak-anak di sekolahnya itu. Dan itu karena kejadian 4 bulan yang lalu.

.

.

Dulu, ya lebih tepatnya 4 bulan yang lalu, dimana saat itu adalah hari ulangtahun sekolah. Dan saat itu pula, Kyungsoo tengah tampil bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bernyanyi. Baekhyun yang memainkan piano, Chanyeol yang memainkan gitar, dan dirinya sendiri yang berada di vokal, berpadu dengan suara Baekhyun juga. Dan ketika penampilan mereka selesai. Kyungsoo tak menyadari bahwa seseorang sudah berdiri didekatnya. Berjalan dengan membawa setangkai mawar. Ya, orang itu adalah Kai.

"Kyungsoo-hyung.." panggil Kai, Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia agak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai, pasalnya Kai berlutut dengan menyodorkan setangkai mawar itu. Yang tak kalah terkejut adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang memang sepupu Kai, tak menyangka bahwa seorang yang dianggapnya adik sendiri nekat melakukan hal ini. Ya, Chanyeol tahu betul kalau Kai memiliki perasaan mendalam terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kai?" suara Kyungsoo nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Umh, mungkin ini terlalu membuatmu terkejut Hyung, tapi sungguh kali ini aku sudah tak sanggup menahan perasaanku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Bagaimana, Hyung?" Kai dengan wajah yang memerah. Sungguh, ia malu sekarang. Apalagi saat melihat wajah bingung Kyungsoo, dan tatapan polos penuh keterkejutan.

Kyungsoo terdiam, semakin membuat Kai panas-dingin. Namun, cukup lama ia terdiam, Kyungsoo membuka suara. "Maaf Kai, aku.. maaf," Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dan segera pergi. Kai mematung, hatinya hancur sekarang.

Kyungsoo menolaknya! Kyungsoo menolaknya! Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Ia masih tak percaya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai, memegang pundak laki-laki berkulit agak cokelat itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengejar Kyungsoo.

Seluruh murid yang menyaksikan acara ulangtahun sekolah itu, tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapan mereka. Oh, murid populer disekolah ditolak dan ditinggal pergi begitu saja? Sungguh menyakitkan bukan? Dan karena kejadian ini mengundang tanda tanya besar. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo dan Kai cukup dekat, sama dekatnya seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menjalin kasih. Bahkan sebagian penghuni sekolah berpikiran bahwa Kyungsoo dan Kai juga menjalin hubungan, namun ternyata mereka salah.

"Kai.." panggil Chanyeol.

"Aku tak mempercayai ini, Kyung! Sungguh!" gumam Kai.

.

Dan semenjak saat itu, tak ada lagi Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan bersama. Kai yang selalu memberikan perhatian terhadap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kadang bersikap manja pada Kai. Kai yang mengejek Kyungsoo dengan sebutan pendek. Semua itu menghilang, tak ada lagi. Mereka berdua saling menjauh.

Sampai tadi pagi, Kyungsoo yang berangkat bersama dengan Kai. Dan ini kembali mengundang tanda tanya besar.

**.**

**Be Warmed**

**.**

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya, segera duduk di deretan bangku dua dari depan paling pojok. Kyungsoo memandang keluar jendela. Pikirannya yang kacau membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Seseorang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat seorang laki-laki dengan dimple manis dipipinya. Nametagenya bertuliskan Zhang Yixing, Kyungsoo tahu siapa dia. Zhang Yixing, anak-anak dikelasnya biasa memanggilnya dengan nama Lay. Kyungsoo sendiri tak mengetahui kenapa anak-anak bisa memanggilnya seperti itu. Ah iya, Lay adalah ketua kelas disini. Kyungsoo juga sering memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'hyung' karena memang Lay lebih tua darinya.

"Kyung, kami turut berduka cita atas kepergian orangtuamu," jelas Lay, membuat Kyungsoo menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. Sungguh bahagia rasanya, ketika masih banyak orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Terimakasih, hyung.. dan juga, teman-teman, aku sangat berterimakasih," Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah. Semua teman-temannya mengangguk semangat. Mereka saling mengucapkan banyak kata yang berisikan motivasi dan do'a untuk Kyungsoo. Dirasa semuanya cukup, semua teman-temannya kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Kyungsoo melempar pandangannya lagi keluar jendela.

Sejuk. Melihat pemandangan di pagi hari, dengan awan-awan yang berjalan penuh ketenangan. Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang merangkul pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun nyengir.

"_Wae_? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" celetuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah ya, ku dengar kau berangkat bersama Kai?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lekat. Secepat inikah berita itu tersebar? Ash, dasar murid-murid penggosip! "Ya begitulah,"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dan beralih memainkan jarinya pada permukaan meja, hingga menghasilkan ketukan-ketukan tak beraturan.

"Entahlah, aku merasa aneh dan merasa... bersalah?"

"Pada siapa? Kai?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa yang musti disalahkan? Memangnya waktu itu kau mengatakan 'tidak' padanya? Tidak, 'kan?"

"Tapi, seluruh murid disekolah mengartikan bahwa aku menolaknya, lagipula Kai juga berpikiran hal yang sama. Dia menjauhiku saat itu,"

"Itu karena pikirannya dangkal,"

"Tidak Baek, kau juga pasti akan berpikiran hal yang sama seperti Kai,"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Menjelaskannya? Dari dulu kau tidak mau menjelaskannya,"

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia memainkan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. "Itu.. aku tidak mau karena semuanya juga menyangkut masa lalunya, Baek. Masa lalu seorang Kim Jongin,"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Diusapnya punggung sempit Kyungsoo. Ia tahu, dirinya sensitif, tapi kalau lebih dalam lagi, Kyungsoo jauh lebih sensitif.

"Tapi, kau menyukainya?" selidik Baekhyun.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja kau dengan Kai,"

"Aku... entahlah. Aku masih bingung," Kyungsoo terdiam, Baekhyun juga diam. Diamnya Kyungsoo kali ini menandakan bahwa ia tengah berpikir.

"Tapi, aku merasa nyaman bersamanya.."

Dan karena jawaban itu, Baekhyun tersenyum. Tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete?

Yuhuuuu~~ *tebar selimut KaiSoo+ChanBaek*

Maaap banget yang nungguin FF ini :3 aku juga sangat berterimakasih untuk kalian yang udah ngereview di Prolog~ duhh aku seneng bangeeet~ /terhura/

Maaf juga aku gabisa bales review kalian satu-satu disini, tapi aku usahain nanti balesnya di PM yak 3

Big Thanks to,

**Opikyung0133, GotchaCode, Myeonsoo Baby, Syuku, DoreKyungsoo93, kyungNoru, uffiejung, Kaisooship, BangMinKi, ArraHyeri2, donutkim, iyagimagine.. **/Kiss&Hug/

Aku sayaaang kaliaaan 3 review kalian berarti banget buat aku.. makasiiiih :*

Dear,

AngelDO


End file.
